Knights of Gold Coast
The Knights of Gold Coast are elite members of the County's standing army. They are also charged with enforcing the laws of Stormwind. Once only accepting men of Stormwind the Knighthood has now opened auxiliary ranks to all races of the Alliance, however humans still remain the only ones able to be granted Nobility within the Kingdom. The five virtues. Each Knight must be sworn to and live by the five virtues of the Knighthood Honor: ''A Knight must show this Virtue in all aspects of his like, by showing the utmost respect to all, no matter their background, even when facing a foe on the battlefield a true Knight will show Honor. In addition a Knight must never break a sworn Oath or Vow, even when it clashes with his own values or morale compass.'' Vigilance: ''A Knight must handle every situation in his life with this Virtue. A careful and cautious knight is a successful and living knight. A Knight must always have persistent effort to accomplish any task that is undertaken by himself or the Knighthood.'' Charity: ''A Knight must show this Virtue in all aspects of his life by performing generous acts to aid the poor, ill, or helpless. Additionally, a Knight, if given a monetary reward, would immediately return that reward to the people that need it the most.'' Valor: ''Valor is the act of bravery, heroism, or boldness. A Knight with this Virtue will never give up, never retreat, and never surrender. They will fight with unrelenting vigor on the battlefield, and once given a mission they will not cease until it is completed.'' Justice: ''A Knight must show this Virtue in any situation that they are put in. They must judge every situation with righteousness, justness, and moral rightness. To be just is to be lawful, to be lawful is to follow moral principles of your fellow man. A Knight would be obligated to administer deserved punishment and/or reward of any persons within his County.'' Ranks Although all Knights of Gold Coast are viewed as equals, (barring squires) some are given special honors in the form of a ceremonial cape worn on their backs. Each sworn man of the order must wear their assigned cloak at all times during active Military Duty. A'uxiliary:' Auxiliary forces are often employed by the Knights to fill the role of base infantry. Their ranks are often filled with men too old to be squires, or those who differ in culture and race to the Knights of Gold Coast. Squire: Not an official member of the Lions, a Squire is a student of a Lord, or Knight. In exchange for their education a Squire is expected to aid their teacher in all manners of life. From sharpening swords, to collecting firewood, in practice a Squire must be humble and always eager to learn. A Squire wears no ceremonial cloak. Current Squires: Knight: ' A fully sworn member of the Lions. A Knight must answer the call of duty whenever his Lord should ask it. Take care of the lands which he has been granted, and serve actively in the 177th Legion. Current Knights: '''Sir Xaywug the Faithful. Sir Magnus the Still. ' Alexander the Solemn' '''Knight-Champion:' A veteran member of the Lions of Gold Coast, and the 177th Legion. A Knight-Champion has proved his valor and loyalty countless times on the battlefield, and through his devout following of the orders teachings. Current Knight-Champions: Sir Garion the Kind. Sir Arnulf the Vigilant, Sir Kurtis the Bold. Castellan: A Castellan is a Knight who is charged with overlooking a castle, most likely on the borders. They must keep the men of the fort trained, and it's defenses always at the ready. Current Castellans:Vanidicus the Violet First Knight of Gold Coast: The highest honor a Lion of Gold Coast can achieve. Even though it does not hold any power of the other ranks of the Knighthood, the title of First Knight can only be held by a single member of the brotherhood. They are seen to be an embodiment of the five virtues and fiercely loyal to the County. In addition, the First Knight is given a spot on the Council of Gold Coast. The First Knight wears a pure white cloak. Current First Knight: Sir Samuel the Swift. Types of Ceremonial Cloaks Blue: The Blue cloak is the standard color of the Knights, and therefore is starting cloak. Even though the blue cloak reflects on no achievements as a Knight, it still reflects upon the long journey to become a Lion of Goldcoast. Current Blue Cloaks: Sir Garion the Kind Red: The Red cloak is for a Knight who serves as a officer within the 177th Legion. Current Red Cloaks: Alexander the Solemn Purple: The Purple cloak is for a Knight who is current Castellan. Current Purple Cloaks: Yellow: The yellow cloak is for a Knight who has proven himself to be a master of swordsmanship, either through dueling or great achievements on the field of battle. Current Yellow Cloaks: Sir Kurtis the Bold, Sir Arnulf the Vigilant White: The White cloak is only worn by the First Knight of Goldcoast. Current White Cloaks: Sir Samuel the Swift. Black: To wear the black cloak is given out as a punishment. To be charged with wearing the black cloak a Knight must have acted dishonorably, or has forsaken his oaths or virtues of the Knighthood. Unlike the the other cloaks, who should be worn while on duty, the black cloak must be worn at all times. Failure to follow this will result in being stripped of Knighthood. Current Black Cloaks: